Truth or Dare
by cecegirl11
Summary: Its about bella and the cullens play truth or dare and they fight its funny sometimes so i hope y'all like my first story please write a review, hope u like it.


Truth or Dare

Chapter 1

**Auther's note: Hi I hope y'all like my storie **

**understand and I will try to add more to it everyday hope yall like and leave a review for me thx bye.**

Bpov

"Hey Bells good morning" Charlie says.

"Hey" I said.

"What are you going to do today"? Charlie asked.

"Nothing really just hanging out with the Cullens today"? I said.

" Ow okay well I'm going fishing today with Billy so have fun with the Cullens,bye"

Charlie said.

"Okay well have fun too bye" Charlie said.

Chapter 2

Bpov

"Hey Edward whats up"? I asked.

"Hey Bella nothing really, waiting for you all day" Edward said.

"Ow sorry about that I was waiting for someone to tell me that they were on there way here but no one called so I gone on and left and came here" I said.

"Ow where is everyone at anyways? Cause were supposed to be playing truth or dare today I think. Or is it strip poker"? Edward said.

"Um Edward sweetie it's truth or dare and I don't know where they are" I said.

When I was just standing up there goes the doorbell "Ding Dong" and so I run to the door so fast with excitement screaming "YAY YAY YAY" cause they finally got here, I open the door and Alice gave me a hug and said "Sorry I was late" then I go "It's okay at lest ya'll got here. All of them were her except for Carisle,Esme and the wolves, that's a good thing. "Well lets get to truth or dare" I said.

"Okay I go first, Edward truth or dare"? I ask.

"Truth" Edward says.

"Okay are you ashamed for not having a sex life"? I ask

He hangs his head down low to the ground and says "Yes I admit I am" Edward says like he's a whimp about to cry.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Everyone was laughing except for me feeling bad for him.

"Okay okay stop laughing at him cause if y'all have to answer anything embarrassing were all gonna start laughing so SHUT UP okay,okay well who's going next"!I said with a lot of madness in me.

"Yes ma'am Bella,I guess ill go then so Bella truth or dare"? Emmett ask.

"Truth" I said.

"Bella would you strip for us tonight"?

"No you pervert where related kinda, okay well yes if Rosalie wasn't here" I said.

"OMG Emmett you just want her to do it don't you admit cause if you do I'm gonna kill you when we get home you ugh I don't even know what to call you you know what I'm not talking to you tonight you 2 timer handsome muscle monkey man"! Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie calm down please calm down I'm not a 2 timer and I am a handsome muscle monkey man and when I asked Bella that question I wasn't for real about it **(*cough* yes I was)** and I didn't know she was going to say that, sweetie I love you and only you I'm sorry will you forgive me"? Emmett explained.

"Awwwwww how sweet a happy couple to cute" I said

"Fine I forgive you I love you to" Rosalie says with some hate and love.

"Okay who's going next"? I asked.

"I will, Emmett truth or dare"? Edward asked.

"Dare" Emmett answered.

"Okay this 1 is funny and true no offense Rosalie cause it's about you, I dare you to go to the club and grab a chick and bring her back cause Rosalie is so freakin ugly and throw Rosalie out on the streets and start making out with the chick right in front of Rosalie" Edward said.

"Okay but I love u Rosalie you are so good when we make out and your the best girlfriend I ever had I'm so sorry that I have to do this, goodbye Rosalie" Emmett said with sadness.

"Wait don't go I love you so much please don't leave me Emmett please" Rosalie said crying.

"EDWARD WHAT DID YOU JUST DO THEY WHERE A PERFECT COUPLE UNTIL U MESSED THEM UP GOODJOB NOW YOU'R BUTT IS GOING TO FIX IT AND IM NOT GOING TO HELP YOU LIKE I USALLY DO IM NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO BE YOU'R MOMMY AND HELP YOU THIS TIME EDWARD"!

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry please don't yell at me your scaring me and fine I will fix this myself since you wont be my mommy and help me goodbye I'm going to fix this myself umph" Edward said all crying and scared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Edward your such a girl and a baby, SUCK UP man" Jasper said being rude.

"Okay well at least y'all are vampires cause we would be waiting a very long time, good job Edward you got them back together and didn't need my help as your pretend mommy". Bella said

"Well lets continue the game ill go, Jasper hunny truth or dare"? Alice asked.

"Truth" Jasper said.

"Okay Jasper why do you always have a constepated look? Like you got to go poop all the time I

mean like seriously , I love you but that's the 1 reason why I don't like you, so go get a face

plan dude for me okay so ya, why do you have a constepated look? Alice asked.

"Well Alice sweetie I don't know I Guess when I was turned into a vampire I think I had to poop

when I was turned into 1 so really that might be why but other wise I don't know and when you asked me the question you said it kinda mean" Jasper said confused and sad.

"Okay well I'm sorry Jasper do u forgive me"? Alice asked.

"Yes I do, okay who's going next"? Jasper asked.

"I will" Rosalie said being mad cause of Edward.

"Alice truth or dare"? Rosalie asked.

"Dare" Alice answered.

"Alice I dare you to slap Jasper or punch him? For I can see if maybe that constepated look will get

off of his face so this might help you Alice" Rosalie said.

"Okay here I go (**BOOM**)" Alice said.

"OUCH Alice that hurt, you meanie"! Jasper yelled.

"DANG IT! It didn't work, sorry jasper your face just bothers me looks like I have to live with it GREAT, sorry sweetie" Alice said.

"Its okay its not might fault that I didnt get to use the bathroom before I got turned into a vampire (**sigh)**" Jasper said.

"Who's going next"? I asked.

"I will,I will" Jasper said.

"Rosalie truth or dare"? Jasper asked.

"Rosalie why are you so mean all the time"? Jasper asked.

"That's a very good question I don't know why don't you ask Emmett"? Rosalie said mad.

"Okay well then Emmett, why is Rosalie always mad"? Jasper asked.

"Well every time we go hunting I drink all the blood out of our food and doesn't leave any for Rosalie, that's because she does the same to me all the time so its PAY BACK BABY WHAT

NOW ROSALIE SUCK THAT OW WAIT YOU CAN'T CAUSE I ALREADY ATE IT ALL"

"Ow yeah well this is all I got to say to u mister(**BOOM POW BOOM BOOM POW** **POW**)

and goodbye I will see you at home"Rosalie said and did.

"Okay hunny bye c'ya" Emmett said with excitement.

"Thank you for coming bye" I said.

"Bye Edward I gotta get going Charlie's going to worry if I'm late and we don't want that happening so bye" I said to Edward.

"Yea true so see you tomorrow then bye" Edward said

Chapter 3

"Hey dad did you have fun fishing with Billy today"? I said.

"Hey Bells, yeah I had fun today,how was your day with the Cullens"? Charlie asked.

"It was good and fun, we were playing truth or dare it was really funny even though all of us

almost broke up from our relationships but we still had fun" I said.

"Ow okay well y'all didn't do anything wrong right"? Charlie asked.

"Yes sir well except for the answer Emmett asked me but yup nothing wrong but I didn't do it though" I said.

"Ow okay well its late you should be getting to sleep goodnight" Charlie said

"Okay goodnight" I said

**Authers note: I hope y'all liked it Ill try to add more to it every day this is my first so hope y'all like it, please write**

**a review of my story. ****Cecegirl11**** (: :)**


End file.
